


Why'd Ya Only Call Me When You're High?

by ServerNotFound



Series: Ghostinnit [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Talking, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: This part happens before last part. Also, all tags will be updated/fixed once I am using a computer to post. Until then, the tags are very shifty.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Ghostinnit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Why'd Ya Only Call Me When You're High?

Deo shouldn’t have been surprised. It had been years since Tommy had left without a choice. He had tried to slip out, and Wisp found him carrying his shoes, about to walk out. At first, he thought he was dreaming, but of course, he wasn’t. He would never dream of something this sad and terrifying.

So, of course, Wisp woke everyone up. At first, they felt betrayed, they thought Tommy wanted to leave. So, he sat them down, and explained the situation. His birth family, who just so happened to be the kings of the Antarctic Empire and ruler of NewFoundLand, were calling him. And he had to go, because they were threatening the rest of them. They had won a war before, but Tommy didn’t want to go to war. None of them did.

So, they let him leave. Not without finishing securing their bond in full. Ranboo had to leave the next day as well, he had some old business to take care of, and had no idea when he was coming back. The 4 of them were left there. Of course, they still kept in touch. And the bond never faltered. But, on really bad days is the only time they would call.

They used to get high together on bad days. Yeah, they were 12 when they started Business Bay, but hey, some of them had been doing it for a while. It helped calm them. The 4 still did it together, of course. But, that also meant, when Tommy did a group call with Ranboo and them, or Ranboo did one with them and Tommy, or one of the 4 or multiple of the 4 called them, the people/group that called were high.

So, it wasn’t a surprise when at 3 in the morning (he hadn’t been sleeping, thank the stars), he got a call from Tommy. He woke up the others, pulling it up on their computer in the living room. Ranboo and Tommy’s faces filled the screen, the 2 together. They had finally joined each other on the Dream SMP, mainly because they were all worried for Tommy and Ranboo was the closest, and done with his old business. Both of them were high, nothing new. The conversation was new though.

“I’m going to die.” Tommy states bluntly.

When Tommy got high, his more subdued side came out. Tommy was loud and brash was a side to him, yes, but it was also sort of an act. He usually preferred to be calm, calculated, and so forth. But that made him a target, because people could find out he was smarter than he pretended. When he gets high, he doesn’t care.

Ranboo has better memory when he’s high, opening up old valves his brain usually keeps locked. He also lets his emotions show more, and lets his actions speak louder than words. They both also become more cuddly, letting their touch starvedness show that otherwise, they would suffer through slowly.

So, the Bay isn’t taken aback by his tone. No, they are taken aback by the sentence itself.

“What?” Luke asks, alarmed, as are the other 4.

“Chill. It’s part of a plan. Dream kills me, and it snaps the bond. You guys go bloodthirsty and kill him, proving to everyone on my server he’s not a god. They revive me, and I get my 2 true families to meet. Also, I have new parents now, the 3 of them are way better than Phil.” Tommy explains, taking a small minute to ramble.

“Okay, let’s avoid the subject of death. Ranboo, Tommy, tell us about your new family?” Bitz suggests, and Tommy lights up a bit, the childish wonder they haven’t seen in his eyes for a long while spark up a bit.

So, Deo wasn’t surprised when he felt the bond snap. He was bloodthirsty, but not surprised. And just like Tommy said, they sprung into action. They all got ready, discarding armor in place of their suits. The sign of the Bay, along with the bandana tied around their knee, striped red and a color to represent them. Dark orange for Deo, dark blue like Navy for Luke, jean blue for Bitz, cyan/teal for Wisp, a lighter orange Tommy’s second color, and black for Ranboo. After that, they stock up on their rune books, potions, weapons, and food. And then they head out.

When they get to the portal, Deo is too angry to do the runes. So Luke does them instead, hand steady even as his rage engulfs him. Once he’s done, they step through.

And into the Dream SMP.

They had always texted each other a lot, joking about how they only call each other when they're high. But, right then and there, they are glad they do. Because if Tommy and Ranboo hadn’t called them, the whole entire Dream SMP would have been **burning**.


End file.
